Waltz of Fools
by GalaMD
Summary: [El Velo Pintado] Sin ni siquiera la tenue luz del microscopio para iluminar su desgracia, Kitty Fane leyó. Sus lágrimas desconsoladas calaban en el papel de aquella carta, entre las anotaciones sobre bacterias y los intentos por erradicarlas.


**Disclarimer:** "El velo pintado" es una obra nacida de la pluma brillante de W. Somerset Maugham, pero la recreación que plasmo con esta historia debe casi toda su inspiración al film de 2006 basado en la novela y protagonizado por Naomi Watts (Kitty Fane), Edward Norton (Walter Fane) y Liev Schreiber (Charlie Towsend) . Las canciones que sirven de banda sonora a este fic pertenecen, respectivamente, a Damien Rice (_Lonelily_) y Dave Matthews (_Fool to think_) que recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar pre, post, o durante la lectura ;) o simplemente por disfrutar la belleza de música y letra, que me han hecho prendarme de ellas, y han espoleado durante meses esta idea peregrina.

_** PG**_

_******Género:**_Walter-POV. Drama. Romance.

_******Summary:**_Sin ni siquiera la tenue luz del microscopio para iluminar su desgracia, Kitty Fane leyó. Sus lágrimas desconsoladas calaban en el papel de aquella carta, entre las anotaciones sobre bacterias y los intentos por erradicarlas. Sin embargo, la tinta con que Walter había dejado atrás sus últimas palabras estaba ya corrida por el arrastre de lágrimas más antiguas que las de ella.

_Para** Sara**. No es que sea tu sueño hecho realidad ni el más perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, pero esta humilde beta espera satisfacer tu curiosidad intelectual ante la idea que te planteé hace eones. Porque refleja tanto mi ilusión como la tuya propia, y la fascinación de ambas por el trágico romance que se esconde detrás del Velo. ;)_

_Disfruta esos 20, corazón, y espero que celebremos más décadas juntas :)  
_

* * *

******Waltz Of Fools**

_****__[Extractos del Diario personal de Laboratorio de W. Fane Sr._

_******8 de diciembre de 1922**_

_****__**I gave me away  
I could have knocked off the evening  
But I lonelily landed my waltz in her hands  
**_

Siempre creí que observar los movimientos ondulantes, rítmicamente armónicos, de una ameba en el agua de la charca de la casita de Salisbury donde me crié era lo más fascinante que un ser humano podía soñar con presenciar nunca.

Fue lo que me hizo aplicarme más que nunca en la escuela. Mi meta se convirtió en vestir una bata de laboratorio como la que habían lucido quienes no habían conseguido salvarle del tifus.

Al menos esa era mi noción de la belleza y la perfección hasta que te vi descender aquella escalinata de caracol. Con la cadencia regia de la anfitriona más encantadora. Todo gracia, altiveza. La sonrisa apenas forzada, con la sombra de un sentimiento extraño que me confundió, escondida en la comisura de los labios.

No era la primera vez que te veía desde la lejanía. Una mujer bonita, que acaparaba la atención de medio Londres en edad casadera y del otro medio que estaba ya comprometido o atrapado en el matrimonio con mujeres que difícilmente podían superar tus encantos.

Capturaste enseguida la atención del científico. Quise resolverte, conocerte, descubrir el enigma y desempañar la soledad que disimulabas tan bien. Ansiaba parte de esa trágica belleza que emanabas y del entusiasmo que _contagiabas_a todos con tu palabra fácil y tu juego calculado. Anhelaba ser rozado por tu luz.

Un milagro. Me atreví a acercarme, aunque no sé cómo vencí mi timidez. Quizás sucumbí a tu pestañeo coqueto, pero lo cierto es que, contra todo pronóstico, me enamoré de la condescendencia que me dedicaste. Del contoneo sensual y arrebatador que inconscientemente te hacía interpretar con tu cuerpo y la languidez de tu mirada aquella pieza de piano. Satie, me aclaraste con desdén y burla cuando tiempo después quise informarme acerca del compositor. La Gnossienne numéro un, añadiste en lo que me resultó un francés (creo que era francés), más que decente. Con la nariz arrugada en extrañeza y desaprobación por mi intolerable ignorancia.

Sólo aspiraba a cambiar el tempo de la música, a que tocaras aquella partitura para siempre. Y apenas logré grabar la melancolía de las notas en tu rostro.

Debí quedarme entre las sombras. Observar como siempre había hecho, en la distancia.

Debí haber salido afuera para que el aire frío de la noche despejara mis absurdas ideas y encendiera de nuevo el sentido común. Ése que murmuraba débilmente que las personas no son bacterias, microorganismos de conductas predecibles, controlables, manipulables.

Debí haber apartado la mirada cegada, hipnotizada y embelesada, y haber reflexionado. Aún más. Y recordado que las personas no somos perfectas ni infalibles.

Nos condené a los dos. Yo sabía. Sabía lo que debía hacer y aún así…

_****__**And you let me down  
You could have knocked off the evening  
But you lonelily let him push under your bone  
**_

Confié en ti.

En que madurarías.

En que mis esfuerzos, mis sacrificios… podrían llegar a ser suficientes algún día. A significar algo para ti.

Todo una fantasía, una ilusión vana. Cuentos de hadas que siempre había censurado, en los que nunca había creído. Toda mi fe había descansado en la ciencia, en las pruebas, en el resultado concreto de una tinción sobre el microcosmos de organismos en el que había volcado mi vocación.

Qué iluso fui. Te ofrecí en bandeja una vía de escape, lo único que reclamabas, y tú no pensaste en implicaciones ni repercusiones. Sólo lo aprovechaste, escapaste al vuelo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier jilguero silvestre en el momento en que abrieran la puerta de su jaula.

Qué era yo sino una obra de caridad que te otorgaría la libertad que en tu casa tu madre te negaba. Libertad en un lugar lejano, exótico, que avivó tu anhelo de aventura. Mea culpa. Mi proposición te sedujo más de lo que yo por mí mismo jamás pude haber hecho. Y fue una estrategia deliberada por mi parte. Mi pequeña Kitty… la heroína de sus novelas. Preferiste la atadura de casarte con un hombre pobre, poco agraciado y rematadamente aburrido, para salir a la caza de fantasías.

Realmente no me extrañó en absoluto que nuestro matrimonio terminara como lo hizo. Conociéndote como te conocía a ti, como intuía que eran tus deseos, caprichos y ambiciones, como hablaban las malas lenguas de la fama de Charles Towsend en la colonia… encontrar su salacot ocupando el lugar de mi sombrero en el perchero de la entrada no fue una sorpresa.

Una confirmación irrefutable a mis sospechas, simplemente.

Mi peor miedo hecho realidad.

Nunca temí al escarnio público. No podía preocuparme menos mi prescindible puesto en aquel lugar… pero me vi reducido a lo que siempre había despreciado.

Kitty… nunca creí ser un hombre soberbio, un bruto celoso o dado al melodrama. Es más, detestaba a ese tipo de personajes con todo mi ser. Por eso me he odiado tanto estos meses en que te he arrastrado a un agujero negro, a un Purgatorio en vida. Te hice pagar por los sentimientos que no me correspondías, por el respeto que eras incapaz de dedicarme. Mas ya no te lo reprocho. Ni yo mismo me respetaba.

_****__**In a way I lost all I believed in  
And I never found myself so low  
**_

Nos he matado, Kitty. Pero mi corazón late por primera vez en meses, porque puedo creer en la ilusión de amor en tus ojos cuando miras en mi dirección. He traicionado la poca honorabilidad que me inculcaron desde niño. Me perdí a mí mismo en el desprecio, en la ira que nubló mi juicio cuando te animé a reunirte con tu amante. Fui vil esparciendo fichas en un tablero que estaba condenado a la fatalidad desde antes incluso de iniciarse la partida. Pero tu desafío, tu certeza en el amor que te unía a Towsend… me enfureció.

No había creído nunca en el amor, en que la pasión y el sentimiento pudieran ser tan fuertes que doblegaran a la razón. Exageraciones de románticos enfebrecidos por tuberculosis, me había dicho siempre.

Erré una vez más.

Se muere y se mata por amor. Ahora lo sé. Lo que nunca pensé fue que pudiera poner en peligro con un plan maquiavélico a una criaturita inocente sin pretenderlo.

Kitty, he pedido que recluten un relevo cuanto antes. Nos sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo, amor mío.

Si salimos de ésta ten por seguro que todo cuanto esté en mi mano para criarlo con toda la devoción y afecto de que es capaz un padre. Lleve o no mi sangre, si aún me quisieras en vuestra vida, no me apartaría de vuestro lado.

Si…si mis investigaciones no han funcionado y la vacuna en la que trabajo acaba matándome por obra y gracia de la justicia poética… no temas. He dispuesto todo para que Waddington se haga cargo de poneros a salvo. Lo hará. Delegaría (y delego) en él más responsabilidad que la de mi vida, y confío ciegamente en que cumplirá con su juramento.

No… no sé si estos escritos te servirán de algún consuelo. Si entre las notas médicas se te ocurrirá buscar algo de mí, de Walter, y servirá para ganarme tu perdón en cierta manera, o para al menos confirmar lo que no soy capaz de pronunciar en voz alta por el viejo temor a que me rechaces de nuevo. Quería que quedara algo, por estúpido que suene. Algo para demostrarte todo lo que no tengo coraje o palabras para confesarte en persona. Para prometer que he aprendido una valiosa lección y que fue una insensatez, una injusta crueldad en el nombre del amor, el retenerte en contra de tu voluntad en este sitio.

_****__**It's one thing being cheated  
But you took him all the way through your bed  
**_

Towsend es todo lo que yo nunca seré, para bien y para mal. Siento nauseas al recordar su imagen, pero la arcada se hace biliosa al releer este perverso deseo mío de aspirar a parecerme en lo más mínimo a ese…hombre. Pero, ciertamente, él posee dones de los que carezco, que anhelo porque nunca he podido o sabido cultivarlos. Porque sé que jamás conseguiría ser galante o solícito, buen jugador de bridge o un bailarín apuesto y fornido. Que fue precisamente lo que de él te cautivó, lo que llenó tu corazón yermo de pasiones y vitalidad.

Ahora sé que mereces lo mejor.

Si de veras fuera el caballero que aparenta ser, sería capaz de firmar los papeles del divorcio ahora mismo con esta pluma. Dejarte marchar para que pudieras rehacer tu vida con él, con el hijo que esperas. Pondría todos los medios a mi alcance para sacarte de esta pesadilla y para que pudieras regresar sana y salva a sus brazos.

Pero reproduzco una y otra vez en mi cabeza aquella noche en el teatro chino. La risa de Towsend se me clava en el pecho, y mi corazón se pudre al recordar tu sonrisa radiante, llena de admiración y devoto enamoramiento, en su presencia. El tacto de tu mano en la suya por debajo de la mesa.

Me vi a mí mismo en ti al mirarlo a él.

Tu Satie fue la melodía desgarrada de una campesina manchur que lloraba por el amor que dejó escapar al traicionar a su maestro.

_****__**There's no use deceiving  
Neither of us wanna be alone**_

Puede que en aquella fiesta sólo estuviera intrigado y embelesado por la fachada que exhibías, pero ahora sé que nunca he dejado de amarte. No creo que pudiera. Y lo digo con conocimiento de causa: lo he intentado. Es imposible. Te has convertido en el universo, más allá del laboratorio en que me he refugiado siempre.

No soy poeta, y probablemente, si te has topado con estas letras, estés horrorizada con mi caligrafía y el estilo farragoso. Necesitaba decírtelo de algún modo, del único en que sabría hacerlo. No me hace sentir menos idiota o sentimentalista, pero no podía descansar hasta que quedara escrito para que lo supieras.

Sólo espero, de salir de ésta, reunir el mismo valor para explicártelo cara a cara algún día. Ese valor que parece habérseme agotado todo en una sola noche cuando te pedí un vals que no me correspondía.

Te he redescubierto. Quizás es el hecho de saber que la muerte acecha ahí afuera, en una de sus formas más atroces, una forma que ni siquiera toda la lectura ni el estudio de años de carrera te preparan para enfrentarte a ella… me ha quitado la venda de los ojos. Quizás el trabajo en el convento, quizás nuestro propio enfrentamiento durante meses… ha abierto la caja de Pandora. Has crecido, Kitty, como yo lo he hecho también. Esta experiencia…ha sido única. Me he terminado enamorando real y profundamente de ese verdadero tú bajo lo superfluo y el carmín, de tus mil y un máscaras de pretensión. Tienes un corazón más bello de lo que tú misma imaginas, amor mío. No sé ya si seré digno de llamarme motor de su latido, mas créelo, bate tan fuerte en tu pecho, que has despertado al mío de su letargo. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, mi vida.

_Siempre_ tuyo,

**Walter.**

_****__**Look at me dreaming of you  
All I could hope is to have you  
To have you walking with me  
Laughing so in love, we two  
Almost drunkenly  
I did imbibe of this  
Fantasy of you and me**_

_****__**Was I a fool to think?  
The way you looked at me  
I swear you did  
But you looked away too quick  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
That you would take me home  
As if I was yours  
Was I a fool to think at all?**_

_****__**I've grown tired of love  
You are the trouble with me  
I watch you walk right by  
I smile, you do not notice me  
Treat me recklessly  
All you do is toss me pennies out  
But the silence in me is screaming  
Won't you come and get me?**_

_****__**Was I a fool to think?  
The way you looked at me  
I swear you did  
But you looked away too quick  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
That you would take me home  
As if I was yours  
Was I a fool to think at all?  
You make a mess of me here  
I dance a thousand steps for you  
If you say yes to me  
I'll be whatever gets you through**_

_****__**You make a mess of me here (was I a fool?)  
I dance a thousand steps for you (was I a fool?)  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think?  
Am I a fool, am I a fool for you?**_


End file.
